


Teenage Dirtbag, Baby

by LittleBlackHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Not Hunter AU, Probably smut at some point gotta plan ahead, Supernatural AU: Not Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackHeart/pseuds/LittleBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean definitely likes Girls. Castiel Novak is definitely just someone he likes as a friend. Lucifer is definitely not a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair

First, it started off with pretty much staring at the back of Deans head the whole of class. His hair always looked liked it felt good underneath his fingers- flecks of light brown, blonde and hazel that trailed down to a point at his neck, fluffed up at the forehead and spiked slightly, seemingly defying gravity. Cas had tried to do that one night but it had gone wrong and... Gabriel walked in and laughed at him....Cas Remembered running to his room and slamming the door, trying to furiously wipe the tears away from his face. He thought about running his fingers through the hair, and watched when Dean ruffled it occasionally. And Cas swore he had his own smell - leather and car oil, a really gritty smell of garages and old cars. Cas wondered if he had a smell.   
Of course, Cas only wanted to be his friend. He didn't have many friends. Any friends. And Dean looked nice to his eyes. That was what friendship felt like, wasn't it? Wanting to be with them? All the time? Every day Cas went home and looked at himself in the mirror. His body was something he had become used to, and not once thought about. But every day he came home and noticed new imperfections. How could Dean want to be friends with someone with lips like his? They were too big. Repulsive. And no matter how much he shaved, he always looked scruffy. Like a tramp or something. Dean probably thought he was homeless. He and his friends probably laughed at him behind his back. But yet, every day, Cas got into class early and put all his folders neatly on his desk and made sure his pencil was in the little notch at the top of the desk straight, and averted his eyes when Dean sat down on the chair in front.   
If he hadn't turned away, he would have noticed Dean smiling at him before realizing he wasn't looking and glancing away again.


	2. Just Say it Dean Winchester

Dean got up, and got dressed. He went to the bathroom, washed his face in cold water and looked at his stark, wide eyed, stubbled reflection and said-  
"I like girls."   
He breathed in deeply. "I like girls. I fucking like girls. Of course i fucking do." He blinked and wiped away a water droplet from his eyebrow. "Get it together, you son of a bitch."   
He grabbed a towel from the side, and wiped his face roughly. The dream was just that, a dream. A dream cannot change your feelings for someone -That kid meant nothing to him. Hell, he ignored him half the time...and god knows he's the class weirdo, with all the Christian stuff and everything...but there was something about him...  
Dean threw the towel into the wash basket and walked out, leaving his thoughts about Castiel in the damp towel.   
By 3rd period, Biology had rolled around and Dean was extra careful to get into class with no time to spare so he didn't have to look preoccupied when Castiel came in. He hurried to his seat, looking at his shoes, glancing up only once to see Castiel scribbling furiously, his scruffy black hair jerking over his forehead. Dean swallowed and sat quickly in his seat. Did his hair look okay from the back?  
The lecturer gave Dean a weary look before starting the powerpoint, Dean mind instantly zoning out. What was wrong with him? Was he ill or something? He rubbed his clammy palms with his fingers and took a deep and surprisingly shaky breath. Oh god, what if anyone heard that? He clenched his fists, then tried to relax.  
With 10 minutes to go, Dean blinked out of his stupor as the class erupted around him. He looked around at all the students moving and he started up.  
"Dean!" The lecturer barked. "Get with your partner!"   
Dean blinked. "W-what?"  
The lecturer grabbed the lapel of his plaid shirt and spun him round to face his partner. "Do you ever listen?" Letting go of Dean, he huffed and walked off.   
Castiel Novak smiled tentatively back at Dean, his hair ruffled and his hands laced together awkwardly over his white shirt and blue tie. Deans breathe stuck in his throat.  
"Er..." He quelled his breathing. Castiels full lips were dropping and Dean pulled himself together and smiled quickly. He tentatively glanced round the room, feigning nonchalance.  
"Uh..so..what are we doing?" Great. So now you look retarded and stupid. Castiel coughed.  
"We're investigating chemical separation, Dean."  
Dean did a double take and blinked. His voice was so deep- Dean realized he had never heard him speak before, and the shock of such a rich voice from such a small and meek-looking body stunned him into silence for a few seconds. He had a Dallas accent, thick and muddy and it stayed deep in his throat for a few moments.  
"Ah...okay. Alright." He bit his lip and didn't know whether to look at Castiel or not.  
"I'm Cas, by the way..." He smiled.  
"Yeah, i know." He said quickly. Cas's brow furrowed. "No, I mean, yeah, I know your name- Castiel Novak, right?"  
"Yes. Its..a family name."  
"Its cool. Unusual." He had no idea what he was saying. Wow. "Better than, uh, Dean."  
Cas chuckled quietly. "At least people can pronounce yours."  
Dean laughed shakily and breathed deeply. "Sounds kind of religious..." He smiled at him.   
Castiels expression stiffened slightly.  
"Yes."  
Dean frowned and waited for him to say something else. But the guy just slid his ruler out of his pencil case and started drawing the results table. Deans mind scrambled for what he said wrong, and something else to say, but he had nothing. He looked around and then back at the text book on the table in front of him, swallowing and scratching his arm. There was an uncomfortable minute of silence. Then an iphone on the table buzzed and lit up, showing a face and a name he didn't catch as Castiel picked the phone up with his slender fingers.  
He took a quick look at the screen. "Mind if I take this?" Cas asked him, his blue eyes flicking to his.  
"Sure."   
Cas put the phone to his ear and Dean looked away politely.  
"Yeah?"......."No.."........"Its alright, Luci. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."........."Its fine."......"Okay - you're sorry. Whatever. I'm in class, Luce. I'll call you after or something.".........."Yeah, whatever." Cas put the phone down, and Dean looked back to see that he was blushing slightly. He ran his hand through his dark hair.  
"Haha. Sorry about that..." He smiled nervously. Dean grinned.  
"Nah, its alright. Luci? Is she your girlfriend?"   
Cas's blush deepened. "Uh..no...he's my brother. Its short for something. I don't...I don't go that way." Cas smiled sheepishly.  
Deans heart thudded once and then stopped. He didn't go that way? He wasn't into girls? Deans mouth dried up as he realized that he had never really wanted Castiel Novak as a friend anyway.   
In a split second, his decision was made.   
Dean swallowed. "Oh, sorry." Just say it. "Neither do I."  
Cas's eyes flashed up to his and Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
"So, whats Luci short for?" He changed the subject quickly.  
Castiel chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
The rest of the class passed perfectly, with Cas telling him all about how he'd recently moved to this school this year, and about how he was finding school (straight a's across the board, although he was painfully modest) and Dean replied with talking animatedly about his little brother, about his plans to work in car repair, and about anything in between. Dean watched the way Cas talked and how he used his hands when he got really excited, and how he licked his after every few sentences, and how his eyes looks so one hundred percent interested in what Dean was saying. The bell rung way too early.  
"If you haven't finished this coursework THEN YOU BETTER GET IT DONE!" The teacher barked through the ruckus of kids packing up. Cas looked up worriedly.  
"Oh no!" he said, turning to Dean. "We've done hardly anything...do you want to come round to mine to finish it or something?"   
Dean blinked. Hell fucking yeah.   
"Sure, that would be the best idea... i guess."  
"Great." He said in his gravely voice. "I'll meet you outside your locker..if that's okay." He smiled sweetly.   
"Definitely. See you then." Dean grinned and swiped up his work, stuffing it in his bag. Mr Miles was coming over to hurry them out so Dean smiled at Cas once before hopping out.   
Woah.


	3. A little ostentatious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do guys with AC/DC shirts get all the goddamn chicks

Dean rang the doorbell, and tried to quell his breathing. The front of the house was beautiful - Roses twisted up both sides of the red door and joined at the top, a stone path leading up from the white fence. He could hear a little fountain somewhere. It was almost heavenly.   
The red door suddenly swung open and a tall, blonde haired man was leaning against the door frame, with an equally blonde haired pouting girl wrapped in his arms. Her fake barbie appearance in all honesty made Dean want to gag. The guy must have been about 18 or 19, his face set in a smirk, wearing an AC/DC shirt and worn out jeans. The guy looked over Dean for a moment.  
"..Yes?" He grinned.  
Dean swallowed. "Uh, I'm Cas-Castiels study partner? He asked me to come and study with him?" He stuttered.  
The guys face broke into a smirk. "Study, yeah right. Come in then." The girl giggled stupidly to an otherwise unfunny statement. He uncrossed one of his arms and pulled open the door further so Dean could get into the long hallway. He smiled more in fear than kindness and walked in.   
"CAS!" The guy screamed through the house, slamming the door hard behind him. "YOUR TWINK IS HERE!"  
Dean winced and scratched his neck awkwardly. The guy muttered into the girls ear and she giggled like a fucking horse and unwrapped herself from his arm, tottering away into another room. The guy looked down at him and grinned.  
"I'm Luci by the way. Did Cassy mention me?"  
"Yeah." Dean said hoarsely. "A bit."  
"Ha." Luci snorted. The sound of footsteps came hurrying round from somewhere in the house and Cas's little figure appeared down the bottom of the hallway, clothed still in his school shirt and trousers but without his blazer and tie, and with the sleeves rolled up. He smiled when he saw him.  
"Hello, Dean." He said as he reached them, and his deep voice rolled down Deans bones. "Luci he's not my...don't be mean."  
"Whatever." Luci crossed his muscular arms over his chest again. "Use protection, kids." He turned and walked through the open door on the side of the hall.   
"Shutup, Luci." Cas grumbled.  
"Go fuck yourself, Cas." He laughed from the other room. "Though I have a feeling that wont be necessary."  
Cas swore at him under his breath.   
"Uh, sorry about him." He laughed nervously. "He's a bit..."  
"Coarse?"  
"I was thinking of 'dickheaded' but whatever."   
Dean laughed. "That probably suits him more...How old is he anyway?"  
"21." He grumbled. "And still at home. Thinks he has to look after me and Gabe." Cas snorted.  
"Gabe?"  
"Uh, Gabriel - my younger brother. Worse than Luci."  
"Your family sounds like a nightmare."  
"Its not as bad as I make it out to be - I love them more than anything on Earth but I do seem to be the object of their pranks quite a lot."  
"Aww...I'm sure it'll get better soon." Dean said blandly, not sure what else to say.  
"Hmm."  
They both rounded the golden wood stairs and Cas lead them to what Dean thought was his room but turned out to be a huge, high ceiling open plan office. Compared to his and Sams meagre flat downtown he felt more than a little jealous that this guys room was probably bigger than his flat. Sure enough, Cas flashed an embarrassed smile at him.  
"Ostentatious, I know. Sorry."  
"Why're you sorry? This is awesome!" He faked and stared wide-eyed around. "You guys must be really rich..."  
"Haha, not so much." Cas chuckled. "Its all inherited."  
"Inherited!?"  
"My dad is a pretty big deal." He said nonchalantly. "So they say." He muttered under his breath.  
"Did he leave you guys then?" Dean walked over and examined a large painting on the left wall.  
"Yeah. Just took off. I've never even seen him. Luci did though, he knew Dad. Hes still broken up about it." Cas walked up behind him. "I guess thats why hes the way he is."  
"A total douche?"  
"Yeah." Cas grinned and Dean smiled back.  
"Yeah, my Dad....my Dad died in a fire. Way back. With my mom. They were real good people, too."  
"Oh, Dean...that must have been horrible for you..."  
He swallowed. "Its good. I'm good. Its hard keepin' it from Sammy, though. He's still too scared to ask, I guess."  
"Scared?"  
"Yeah. The fire...some guy got into Sams room. Didn't do anything, but next thing you know Mom's screamin', and then Dad's goin' in there and I guess the guy set the place in flames. Yeah."  
"Oh, my god."  
"Its okay." Dean squinted at the painting. "Wait, did you paint this?" He traced the small white signature at the bottom of the painting with his thumb. It showed the traditional crucified Jesus image, and the colours were incredible - emerald green and creamy flesh tones and ruby red around his head.  
"Yeah. Its kind of a hobby."  
"Hobby, my ass." He peered at it again. "Its beautiful. You're a genius at this."  
"You think so?" Cas said, genuinely surprised. "Everyone says I'm bad."  
"Don't listen to everyone. Trust me." He turned and smiled into Cas's stone blue eyes. "Its amazing."  
Cas grinned and looked down at his fingernails sheepishly. "Thanks, Dean." Suddenly his smile faded from his face.   
"Dean, I..." Cas looked back up to him. "You're...christian, right?"  
Dean blinked. "Uh, yeah, of course!"   
Cas looked back down again, looking worried. Dean frowned.  
"Cas? What is it?"   
"I don't want things to get too weird between us if I say this but then I don't want to lie to you. Not ever."  
Deans mind spun. What the hell was he going on about? "Say it, Cas, I wont judge."  
Cas looked up and scanned his eyes anxiously. Then his perfect lips tightened into a line and he dropped his hands.   
"Dean. I'm an angel."


End file.
